A Perico Collection
by Within Lives Darkness
Summary: These are three of my old Percy Jackson works, taken down to edit and rewrite but re-posted early (therefore unedited) in order to fill the second requirement for being a beta. Read at your own risk. No, seriously, it could cause brain damage; I know it did to me. [Yaoi/slash, dumb mistakes, one-shots, slight sexual content, voyeurism, bashing, all that childish crap and more].


**Title:** _A Perico Collection_  
 **Author:** WithinLivesDarkness  
 **Rating:** T (possibly M)  
 **Summary:** These are three of my old Percy Jackson works, taken down to edit and rewrite but re-posted early (therefore unedited) in order to fill the second requirement for being a beta. Read at your own risk. No, seriously, it could cause brain damage; I know it did to me.  
 **Pairing(s):** Nico di' Angelo/Percy Jackson  
 **Warning(s):** Spelling/grammar mistakes. Yaoi/Slash. Annabeth bashing. Cursing, I think? Sexual content. Possible dub-con? Possible voyeurism? I honestly don't remember anything about them...  
 **Author's Note:** Please note that this story is comprised of three separate, _unrelated_ stories. Also, remember that none of these have been edited or revised in nearly two years, and while I _thought_ I was an expert editor at that time, my writing has improved tenfold. I'm actually ashamed of how horrible these fics are and how proud I was back then... The only reason they're being re-posted is because I need at least 6,000 words available to the public in order to be a beta (which I think is damn annoying).

 _Aphrodite's Thugs_ and _The Aphrodisiac_ were based off a roleplay with a close friend. All that craziness (and hate of Annabeth) comes entirely from her side, I assure you. ;) _Rescue_ was my own, original fanfic. Personally, I think it's better than the other two and am showing it to you first. Eventually (though not soon), I will rewrite and post the new version of _Rescue_ only.

* * *

 **RESCUE**

 **Summary:** Nico di' Angelo wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the ocean. When his half-sister's boyfriend convinces him to go surfing, a disaster occurs, and Nico almost drowns - almost. Who's the mysterious, handsome stranger that rescued him? And more importantly, _what_ exactly is he?

* * *

I would have happily never set foot in the Atlantic Ocean if I had the choice. I'd heard about the dangerous riptides just off the North Cornwall coast, and I barely ever swam since I always got a sick feeling from the water.

"Will you fucking get in the water already?" a frustrated voice demanded. I raised an eyebrow, gulping as I stared at the pale blue tides gently lapping at my feet. My eyes then gazed at the angry currents farther away and returned to look at the dark-haired teenager impatiently standing behind me.

My half-sister's boyfriend, Frank Zhang, wasn't too keen a surfer, but he was definitely athletic and determined to convert me into an athlete. For some odd reason, he thought I would be an excellent swimmer and convinced me to go surfing with him on the vacation they held every year with their friends.

The first morning of our visit, I zipped into an awkwardly tight swim suit and marched to the water's edge with a surfboard. I was barely even taught the basics of surfing! _How am I supposed to... you know, go out there and actually balance on the constantly shifting liquid?_

Hazel stood supportively behind her boyfriend, grinning. "Come on, Nico. Don't be a wimp. Even Rachel could do this," she laughed, pouting. I growled and turned back to the water, once again hesitating before laying down on the thin board and paddling out into the Atlantic Ocean with my arms. Stopping midway to the waves rolling across the ocean, I nervously stood up, holding my quivering arms out just as the tides hit me.

Almost falling off at the strange, cold, pushing sensation, I managed to keep my balance. Taking a deep breath, listening to Hazel, Frank, and their friends cheering, I readied myself for the next wave.

"Woo! You can do it, Nico!" Annabeth Chase shouted, cupping her mouth. I grinned and rode out the wave until another came along and another after that. As my third tide passed, I started getting hopeful when I knelt on my hands and knees. _Maybe Frank's right, and I have a natural talent for surfing._

Suddenly, I felt the water shift differently, and the current became stronger than I became accustomed to. Frowning, I ignored a moment of sudden panic that rose in me. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that panic was also a warning. _Danger! Danger! Danger!_ my mind uselessly shouted.

"Woo!" I whooped, accidentally jumping on the surfboard like an idiot. I gasped as I plunged into the waves, realizing my mistake only when I was out of my depth. Screams were heard from the shore where Hazel and her friends were waiting for me, and they started to fade. The surf dragged at my legs, hauling me down. My mouth tightly clamped shut as I drifted, rocks hidden below the surface grazing my knees and elbows as I tried to fight my way back to the beach.

It was almost like something had awoken inside of me, something that had never been there. I was now struggling with all my strength to escape the harsh clutches of the suffocating water. Thankfully, my brain hadn't floated out of my head yet, and I still kept my mouth shut.

Without warning, a great, grey wave sucked me towards it and then broke across me like a sack of gravel, bouncing me along the seabed. Desperate for air, I accidentally opened my mouth and churned around until I couldn't tell up from down. Choking on the liquid quickly filling my mouth, I managed to fight my way to the surface as the current seemed to relax.

My mouth sucked in oxygen just before the next big wave broke over my head and pushed me back under. Each time I surfaced, the process repeated itself until I found myself exhausted and winded. I swallowed water, tried not to breathe it in, waved frantically at the anxious, seemingly motionless group on the shore. I couldn't tell what was going on, and I couldn't see or hear. All my senses were gone besides one single instinct that caused me to keep clutching for dear life, and even that one was fading.

As I struggled, an intense pain blossomed at the top of my chest, spreading downwards and inwards. My lungs are giving out, I thought. I couldn't move, and the pain became intolerable. Every time I managed to suck in air like a leech, it hurt even more.

It finally struck me that I was actually about to drown, and no one was helping me. _Where were they? Why won't they come out here? Please, someone! Anyone!_ I experienced a sense of loneliness and isolation as another wave punched me. My tears mixed with the water, and the instinct completely faded as I let myself drift towards the bottom of the ocean.

 _Please..._ a final, pathetic, meager voice murmured then disappeared.

I felt overwhelmed (literally), helpless, and idiotic. The water forced me to go where it wanted to, like a sock in a washing machine. All the fear had left me, and I only experienced sadness. _Was I meant for a tragic end like this?_

Suddenly, I felt strong, capable arms wrapping around my waist. My head drowsily slumped backwards on a smooth, built shoulder. The muscles on the arms tightened as they pulled me towards the surface that seemed to take forever to get there. Just as I felt the air fully enter my lungs, I gasped, and all my rational thoughts returned.

"W-what's g-going on-n? Who-who are you?" I spluttered, turning to face the male beauty that rescued me. I froze, stunned.

The man had deep green eyes, like a beautifully calm ocean, and dark brown - nearly black - hair that was surprisingly... dry. His skin was deeply tanned like that of someone who's lived their whole life on a tropical island like Seychelles. Glancing down, I noted his firmly defined six-pack and large biceps, but they weren't so large he looked like the Hulk. Looking ever further down, my eyes widened at his green-scaled tale swiftly moving underneath the water, and I gasped.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" I demanded.

The man hesitated. "I am Perseus. You can guess what I am," he stated, his voice shockingly not a deep baritone. Instead it was tender and gentle and slightly feminine. Personally, the soft voice suited him better than a freaking Darth Vader voice.

"No, I really cannot," I said, vigorously shaking my head as I pushed away from him. Still feeling weak, I glanced around, terrified to find myself stranded in the middle of blue. The sea seemed to go on forever, and the sky never showed hints of stopping either. "Where did you take me?" _Why am I not afraid?_

"I took you to my home," explained Perseus.

"Why the bloody heck would you do that? You just met me, and I don't think we're ready for that step just yet," I joked, gulping nervously. _What if he was a psychopath who saved me just to lull me into a sense of security?_

Perseus frowned, confused. "Oh, you poor fish. You struggle with the concept of sarcasm," I muttered. "Will you just take me home already? I need to see my friends."

Looking reluctant, Perseus nodded. "Grab my waist, and I'll swim you back to your home," he murmured. I hesitated before doing as he said, trying to ignore the feelings stirring in me.

 _No, bad Nico. You almost just died, and you're thinking about this?! Plus, you literally just broke up with Jerk-face Will, and this hotshot probably isn't any different from him._

Suddenly, I shrieked as I felt us quickly shooting through the water. Percy looked determined, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. I gulped, clutching tighter and tucking my face in his bare back as the water behind us sprayed like we were water skiing.

"Percy - I can call you Percy, right? Percy, what are you? I honestly have no idea!" I shouted over the loud hissing of the water and the wind in our ears. Percy glanced back at me, his gorgeous green orbs meeting my dark ones. I couldn't help but notice we were almost complete opposites. I was small, pale, and dainty; he was large, tanned, and strong. Whereas I was cold, he was warm.

Biting my lip, I slowly brought my hand up to clutch at his chest. His eyes momentarily widened before slitting again as we sped through the sea. _Jeez, how far did he take us from the beach? Oh, god, how will I explain all this to Hazel and Frank?_

"I am a merman," Percy finally admitted as we slowed down. This could only mean we were nearby, and we couldn't exactly go flying on to the beach. We had to transition to a gentle stop.

"Holy gods, mermen exist?" I gasped.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Yes... just like humans, gods, werewolves, vampires, ghosts...," he explained. The duh-tone in his voice made me feel awkward and stupid, and I laughed nervously. Percy chuckled, his eyes brightening but then darkening as he spoke. "We're almost there, Nico."

I nodded before pausing. "How do you know my name?"

"I listen. You know, mermen happen to have pretty good ears," drawled Percy, his eyebrow creeping up farther on his brow until they disappeared in his curly black mass of hair.

"Oh, I guess," I muttered, glancing away.

Finally, Percy stopped moving altogether, and I waited patiently. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Uh, Nico, you can let go of me now."

"What - oh! Shit, I'm so sorry," I spluttered, stumbling back and almost falling back under the water. This caused me to panic even more, memories stirring up, until a warm hand caught mine. My eyes stared into Percy's as his face came closer, immediately calming me. Shutting my eyes, I took a shaky deep breath as our lips brushed.

Using my other hand to pull his neck in closer, I deepened our kiss, moaning softly. Percy smiled slightly, clutching at my thin hips and pulling me tighter against him. Slowly releasing my lips, he pulled back, and his smile grew. Mine did as well when he kissed my forehead.

For some strange reason, I wanted to stay with him forever. "Will you visit?" I pleaded.

Perseus didn't hesitate. "Of course, Nico."

"But how?" I frowned. "You don't have any legs."

"I'm basically a male Ariel, Nico," Percy drawled. "Only I won't lose my voice."

"Oh, sorry," I said, glancing away. I felt his hand pull my face gently back towards him, and we kissed again.

"Don't apologize." I sighed at his warm breath against my face that smelled like tropical fruits. "Go on. Your friends are waiting for you." Perseus turned me towards the shore where I saw Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Piper, and everyone else frantically searching for me in the depths. A few police officers were with them, and my eyes widened.

"Percy - " I began, but he was already gone. My frown increased, but I managed to float over to Frank who was closest. "Frank!" I shouted.

He turned and gasped, his eyes twinkling. "Nico! Guys, it's Nico!" Everyone turned and immediately rushed over to me as I climbed out of the chilly water, and my toes met sand after a long separation.

"Nico!" Hazel gasped, clutching my face. "Are you okay?"

I sat on the beach, wrapped in a towel, shivering. Rachel brought me coffee, but I was suffering from shock more than cold. _Did that really just happen?_ Reality caught up to me, and breathing became increasingly difficult. I'd escaped the sea with Percy's help, but now I felt as if I was drowning in my mind.

One of the lifeguards approached me with the police officers, and his tag read 'Poseidon' as he knelt by my side. Opening my eyes and shining a light in them, Poseidon deemed, "He's fine. He's just a little shaken and might have swallowed sea water. You should probably take him to a hospital, but either way, he'll be fine."

The entire group breathed a relieved sigh. As they pulled me to the parking lot to drive me to the hospital, I glanced back over my shoulder, smirking faintly when I glimpsed a familiar tale flipping through the air.

* * *

 **THE APHRODISIAC**

 **Summary** : When Nico visits Chiron back at camp, he runs into a little irksome problem called Annabeth - the girlfriend of his one love, Percy Jackson.

* * *

Nico di Angelo approached the Poseidon cabin, his dark eyes fixated on the large seashell hanging above the number. He had just visited his own empty cabin and unpacked all his things. The plan was to remain here for as long as necessary. That time depended on how long it took for Nico to make Perseus Jackson fall in love with him, too.

Yes, you heard correctly. Nico, son of Hades, was in love with Percy, son of Poseidon and his cousin. He couldn't help that from the admiration he carried for Percy when he was a preteen, affection rose out of it. Then out of the affection came the deep love for the sea demigod. Unfortunately, Nico was forced to watch as Percy grew fond of Annabeth Chase, his friend, partner in crime, and a daughter of Athena. It hurt terribly to see them kissing all the time, so he left.

Now he was back with a plan. The plan was simple, but not easy. How do you convince a son of Poseidon to be gay, fall in love with you, and leave his bitch of a girlfriend? Nico might be the first to succeed, or so he hoped he would.

However, Annabeth wasn't the daughter of an Ancient Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She already guessed that Nico had a crush on someone close to her, most likely a female, though. Or maybe she had already inferred that the son of Hades loved her boyfriend. Nico could never tell with her.

Brushing his messy black hair nervously as he approached Cabin Number Three, Nico took a deep breath. Suddenly, someone stepped in front of his path, cutting off his journey to his destination.

It was said Annabeth, standing there in all her blonde glory and wisdom.

"Hey, Annabeth," Nico casually greeted her, secretly wanting to claw out those stormy grey eyes and wear them as a proud necklace. _The irises might creep some people out, but they were very pretty... Hmm, I wonder what Annabeth Eye merchandise would sell for,_ Nico wondered.

"Gods, what the Tartarus do you want, Nico?" Annabeth demanded, glaring.

 _Who even uses that phrase anymore?_

"Jeez, I'm just stopping by to talk to Chiron about some issues my dad has been having with the Titans."

Annabeth sneered. "Oh, you sure about that? You're headed in the complete opposite direction of the head cabin, and you look like a slut desperate for my Percy-boo."

 _Percy-boo? Disgusting._

Nico snorted. "Gods, didn't I tell you I don't like him anymore?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I already told you! I need to talk to Chiron, but I just wanted to see how you and Percy were doing."

Annabeth gasped. "Oh! You like Chiron, duh!" Then she frowned thoughtfully. "He doesn't have a penis, you know."

Nico's eyes widened. "What the hell? No, just no. Aren't you supposed to be, I dunno, sagacious or something? Why would I like Chiron?" _No, lady, I prefer your hot-ass boyfriend. I like his deep green eyes, his messy mop of brown hair, his tanned skin, and his sweaty muscles when he trains... God, I hate being a guy,_ Nico thought as a tent rose in his pants accidentally.

Annabeth curled her lip. "I knew it! I'm always right. You're such a bad liar, Nico. You do like my boyfriend."

Nico shakes his head to clear away the teasing images and scowls. "What do you mean? Percy's not my type, and neither is Chiron."

"I know you don't like Chiron. Who would? He's a half-man, half-horse teacher at a demigod camp. Gross, much? Anyways, I can see your pants. You are a little bitch, Nico. Percy will never want you the way he wants me. He'll never have sex with you or hold your hand or kiss you." A light bulb lit over her head. "I can make sure of that," she added before wailing like one of Nico's father's furies and attacking Nico.

"Stay away!" she snarled, tackling him. Some of the other campers gathered around them, and Connor and Travis Stoll were cheering for opposite teams.

Nico gasped. "What the - ?" He quickly pulled out his sword to shove away the psychopathic blonde demigod. Annabeth quickly stopped attacking the son of Hades.

"Percy, _helppp_ me! Nico is attacking me!" She smirked at the stunned Nico di Angelo and ignored the jeers of "Foul!" from the Stoll twins.

"Screw you," Nico growled just as Percy came rushing over, wet from a dive in the ocean.

"What's going on?"

Annabeth pretended to cry. "Percy, you saw what Nico did to me. He attacked me."

"I'm talking to Chiron, then I'm getting the hell out of this camp," Nico said.

Percy bit his lip, staring at the two. Nico, fed up with all the drama, stormed away. Finally, Percy stated, "Annabeth, shut up. Your mouth is bigger than Tartarus itself and not in the good way, mind you." Then he ran after the dark-haired teenager that was decades older than him, yet appeared to be three years younger. "Hey, Nico! Wait up!"

Annabeth wailed after him, stomping her foot. Her cabin roommates stared at her in disgust and confusion. _Where did her mind go?_ they wondered as they shoved her back to Cabin Number Six, despite her desperate struggles.

To avoid his love, Nico scowled and shadow travelled quickly to his cabin. Opening up a beer from a package he secretly brought, he sat down on the bed, massaging his head to get rid of a headache caused by the loud wails of a certain Athena's daughter.

Percy followed him, sitting next to him. He took one of the other beers in the package and gently chugged from it. "Nico, I'm really sorry."

Nico rolled his eyes. "For what?" He opened his third bottle of beer and gulped.

"For this."

Suddenly, lips were on his. Nico's eyes shot open, and he tried to pull back in surprise. He protested as Percy - the freaking _Perseus Jackson_ , hero of the Greeks, son of Poseidon - kissed him. Percy's tongue slipped through his mouth defenses and attacked his own. Nico stopped fighting, wrapping his hands around Percy's neck and bringing him closer. Between their tongues was a fight for dominance, and Nico eventually submitted.

Percy pulled back, staring into his eyes before putting their beer bottles on the floor and carefully laying down on top of the son of Hades so he wouldn't crush him. Nico moaned as Percy's mouth met his again, his tongue exploring his mouth expertly, his hands running down his body. His breath hitched when Percy cupped him, and the tent in his pants grew larger when Percy began to pull off their shirts.

The shirts hit the floor.

Then the jeans met them there.

Finally, the shoes jumped on top of the pile.

All that was left on the two demigods was their boxers which Percy was slowly taking off. Kissing Nico's tip as he bent down to pull off the black boxer shorts, Percy moaned, taking him into his mouth. Nico stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed and panting from the pleasure.

 _Was this really happening? Could it be possible?_

 _Oh, yes, this was definitely happening,_ his mind groaned when Percy pulled out a lube from his jean pockets and applied it to his penis. The two became one as Nico rode the son of Poseidon, leading him to an unbelievable pleasure and finish.

The light was burning his eyes. Nico scowled, turning over in bed to avoid the sunlight steaming in from his open window. His hands crawled up to someone's chest, the friction causing warmth. Nico smiled, burying his face in this person's shoulders and kissing lightly. Suddenly, his dark eyes snapped open. Nico pulled away in shock when he saw Percy with him in bed... _naked_.

"Uh, my head," Nico moaned as it throbbed painfully. Clutching at the sides and reaching over Percy to the drawer, he gulped down a pill. The memories of last night came flooding back to him, and he muttered a curse in Italian. _Why did he have to be a light-weight drunk?_

Percy suddenly frowned, moaned, and fluttered his eyes open. "Nico?" he rasped.

Nico began to reply when a smooth fluid slithered up his throat and into his mouth. Gasping, he rushed to the small bathroom and vomited. The disgusting smell overwhelmed his nose, and Nico gagged. Flushing the toilet, he managed to stand and wash his face. Popping in a mint and making a mental note to brush his teeth later, Nico sat down on the bed again.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Percy sat up.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small hangover. I'm still getting used to alcohol, unfortunately."

"Hmm," Percy purred, nuzzling his face into the son of Hades' pillow. "... love you..."

Nico's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Percy, wake up. What did you say?"

"I love you and your pillow," Percy moaned, falling asleep again and snoring.

Confusion grew inside the conflicted demigod. Did Percy actually like him? Wasn't he straight and in love with Annabeth? What changed overnight? Sighing, Nico pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, sitting down on the floor. The confusion caused his headache to increase painfully, and Nico was regretting bringing alcohol to camp.

Nico sensed someone was thinking about him and glanced at Percy, who's drooling on his pillow and moaning his name quietly. He bit his lip and tried to think of his next move. Honestly, the son of Hades hadn't expected his plan to work, so he didn't make any steps after Step 40: Have Sex with Percy. Now he was tortured with the pain of not knowing what to do next. _That was supposed to be avoided,_ Nico thought.

Suddenly, pink fog enveloped Nico's senses, and he coughed from the stench of too much flowery perfume. His eyes stinging, Nico rubbed at them. When they opened again, they saw possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. She had curly blonde hair draping to her mid-back, bright blue eyes that shown with mischief and love, and cherry red lips that looked experienced in the art of kissing.

 _Aphrodite_ , Nico's mind immediately notified him. He wasn't certain how he knew that.

"Hello, Nico," the stunning goddess spoke. Aphrodite smiled at him, turning to gaze at Nico's lover from last night. "You wish to know why Percy likes you?"

Nico hesitated. "Yes. He's heterosexual, isn't he?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Aren't you the goddess of love?"

"Yes, darling, but I don't dapple with biology. Humans and demigods are all born with different genes and a different sexuality. My power is to find someone to suit their tastes," Aphrodite explained.

"Well, do I suit Percy's tastes?"

Aphrodite pursed her lips, considering. "Definitely."

Nico frowned skeptically. "How? He's never shown any atom of interest in me or any other guy. Percy's obsessed with Annabeth Chase."

 _Am I really talking to the goddess of love about Percy Jackson right now?_

"Yes, I apologize for that. I assumed Perseus liked females, and Annabeth was just the perfect girl for his taste. However, I see now that I was wrong." Aphrodite shot him a sly smile. "Last night, I slipped an aphrodisiac into his drink. It, however, wasn't your typical aphrodisiac. I customized it so Percy would act on his feelings of love, not lust. Along with that, I might have tweaked with Annabeth's brain to cause her to react uncharacteristically at your presence." Percy moaned again, emitting a chuckle from her petite mouth. "It worked."

"So, let me get this straight," Nico began. _Bad pun,_ his mind interrupted. "Percy likes me, but he's too shy to say so. Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Love works in odd patterns, Nico." Winking at him, the goddess of love and sexuality said, " _Ciao, mi amore..._ until next time." She snapped her red, carefully manicured nails and vanished in another smoke of pink.

Percy began to wake up, as if the goddess had put him into a sleeping trance while she visited.

"Hey, Percy," Nico gently greeted the exhausted son of Poseidon.

"Mm, hey, Nico... Wait, Nico?" Percy's eyes snapped open completely, and he sprang up like a vintage wind-up Jack in the box. "Why am I naked? Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, Nico." Percy scrambled to pull up his jeans and leave.

"Percy. Percy, wait. It's okay!" Nico exclaimed just as his panicked lover stepped over the threshold of the door. Percy froze, turning around.

"Nico, I - " he began, but stopped, speechless.

Nico smiled at him. "Percy, are you gay?"

Perseus hesitated, sitting down on the bed again and cupping his head. "Yes," he admitted. Meeting the dark eyes of his fellow demigod, Percy continued, "I love you, Nico."

Nico's breath hitched, and his smile grew wider. "I love you, too." Then he smirked. "Judging from the bulge in your pants, you definitely want me."

"Oh, shut up." Percy scowled. "If you don't get in this bed and fuck me right now, I'm going to go find Annabeth and do her. In fact, her legs will still be as wide open as the fucking Grand Canyon, and they'll be ready for me."

"You want it, come and get it," Nico purred seductively, crawling over to Percy. Percy's eyes hazed with lust, and he suddenly attacked Nico's mouth.

Nico's smirk grew, and he moaned as Percy sucked on his lip. Percy lowered him to the pillows, exploring his mouth and kissing down to Nico's jaw where he left a mark. Panting, Nico shook off their pants again and thrust against the son of Poseidon. Percy stroked Nico's cock, struggling to hold himself back. He slowly lowered his body until he turned Nico around and applied lubricant on his fingers. Thrusting his moist fingers in Nico's bottom, Percy moaned.

"Percy, enough. I'm ready," breathed Nico. Percy put a pillow under his stomach so his bottom stuck out in the air, and he examined the red hole ready to be dominated. Kissing Nico's neck, he entered the demigod.

That night, no one at Camp Half-blood could sleep due to the loud noises emitted from Hades' cabin. The next morning, the nymphs had a difficult time cleaning up the messes in the ruined, dirty cabin. For almost an entire week, no one caught a glimpse of Perseus Jackson or Nico di Angelo until Nico went to speak with Chiron. Even then, Percy was protectively attached to his side.

Soon, the news spread. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were no more. Now, the two cousins of the Big Three were dating.

Decades passed. Nico and Percy were in their late thirties when they got married and in their early forties when they adopted their first son, Luke. With little to almost no trouble from the defeated Titans, the couple lived merrily until they died together at the age of eighty. However, their famous legacy still carries on to this day.

Perseus Jackson, savior of the Greek Gods,man who turned down immortality, and lover to his cousin. Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades who helped earn back respect for all his future siblings, and the lover of the savior.

* * *

 **APHRODITE'S THUGS**

 **Summary** : Nico and Percy are kidnapped by two thugs and brought to a strangely... romantic room. The only explanation they get is from Aphrodite, which isn't very clear. How are the two demigods supposed to admit their feelings for one another? And what will ensue afterwards?

* * *

It was noon when Nico di Angelo approached his favorite hero in the training arena. He stood back silently, observing Percy as he thrust and then impaled one of the funky-looking dummies. Suddenly, Percy spun around and with a single clean swipe, cut the head off another. That's when he seemed to notice Nico lurking behind him in the shadows.

Percy smiled. "Hey, Nico."

"Hey," Nico casually greeted, stepping forward.

"Long time, no see," Percy said, approaching to man-hug him. Nico laughed and backed away.

"Uh, I don't think so."

Just like the innocent and confused boy he way, Percy frowned, an adorable crease forming in his eyebrows. He seemed to be a little offended, to Nico's surprise. "And why not?"

Nico raised a delicate black eyebrow. "Because you're sweating like Mrs. O'Leary after an intense training day."

"Oh." Percy laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Anyway," Nico continued, now extremely close to Percy, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach?"

Percy frowned again as he stepped away and hung his sheild on the wooden wall, tucking Riptide back into his pocket. "Uh, the beach is right over there?" He pointed in the direction of the large sea of blue right behind his cabin, but Nico shook his head.

"I was thinking of the beach closer to the city. Travis and Connor went there a few days ago and said they have some amazing hotdogs too," Nico explained.

Percy smirked and rolled his sea blue-and-green eyes. "So they snuck out again?"

"Pretty much."

The seventeen-year-old demigod shrugged. "I guess I'm up for it."

"Great," Nico smiled before taking his hand. "We'll use shadow-traveling because it's faster."

Before Percy could even open his mouth to reply, he and Nico were already speeding through the shadows. Percy got glimpses of all sorts of ghosts that reached out for them, but then, just as suddenly as it began, it ended. Percy stumbled, assisted by Nico, before he looked around and grinned.

"Wow, you're right. This beach is way better," he agreed.

Nico began to reply when he caught sight of something large and threatening approaching them. His dark eyes widened, and he reached out a pale hand. "Percy! Look out!"

Percy turned to him, caught sight of his face, before whipping around. Just as he reached into the right pocket of his jeans to pull out Riptide, the giant bashed his head with a large stick. Percy's eyes rolled back, and he groaned and collapsed to the sand. Nico gasped and began to retreat from the giant with the ugly scar on the right side of his face. Nico turned to run for help from camp - there was no way he could possibly beat the giant on his own - but another man, even larger than the previous, snatched his forearm.

"And where do you think you're going?" the looming man threatened, his breath smelling like a sewer system. From the corner of his eye, Nico saw the first man haul Percy over his shoulder.

Just after that, he felt an awful pain in his skull. White spots danced in his vision, and he felt like there was too much gravity dragging him down. Gasping, Nico's eyes rolled back as he finally collapsed in the second man's arms.

Percy groaned as he came to, his head throbbing. Wincing, he reached his shaky hand back to check for blood. Thankfully, there was nothing to be found but a large bump. Percy tried to sit up as his partner began to regain consciousness. Nico's beautiful, dark eyes flickered when they settled on Percy.

"Ugh, what... what happened?" the younger one asked.

Percy took a deep breath and attempted to stand up again. "I'm not sure. I remember being attacked at the beach..."

Suddenly, a door creaked. The two teenagers turned in surprise and watched as the first thug who'd knocked out Percy entered, his long cloak trailing after his feet.

"I see you're finally awake," the thug began.

Nico scowled. "No, duh."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Percy demanded, glowering at them as he helped Nico stand up.

Nico took a glance around the room that was now slightly brightened by the light leaking through from the door. His eyes widened in surprise at what they found.

"Uh, Perce...," he gulped.

Percy ignored him as the second thug entered. "Hey, hold your shit, kid. We're only doing work for the boss," the second thug said, his voice tinged with a tinge resembling a Bostonian accent.

Nico urgently tugged on his friend's shirt, eyes wide. Percy continued to ignore him as he growled, "Who's your boss?"

From the doorway entered a vast figure, one who Percy immediately recognized. Ares sighed, "That, unfortunately, would be me, kid."

Another, more slim and shorter, figure stepped next to Ares. "More like bosses, plural," Aphrodite interjected.

Percy's mouth dropped open, and Nico stopped tugging on his shirt.

"What do you want with us?" Nico asked.

Aphrodite tsked, examining her new manicure as she circled the teenage boys. "I just want you to stop making my job harder than it should be." Nico noted that Ares and his thugs stepped out of the dimly lit room once Aphrodite began speaking, and he inferred that she was the one in charge of the whole mastermind plan to kidnap them.

Percy hesitated. "What does that mean?"

Aphrodite abruptly stopped circling them, her hands dropped down to her sides as she gave an exasperated sigh. "Jeez! You boys really are clueless, huh? I guess you got it from your parents. It's been nearly an eon and I'm still waiting for Hades and Poseidon to hook up. They never were smart... Anyway, what else would a goddess of love and sex want from you two?"

If it were possible, Percy's mouth would have dropped even more. A blush flamed Nico's face as he backed away in shock. Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and all the lights in the room flickered before turning on.

Nico, who'd only caught a small glimpse of what was in the room, gasped. Percy turned in surprise, staring at the large blue bed in the center of the room. In the air hung a delicate pink mist that enveloped the three and blew over the bed. Soft, romantic music began to play from a stereo in the corner, and other strange trinkets littered the tables. Except for the bed, everything was a light pink color in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," Percy said.

Nico commented, "Uh, this is a little too extreme to be a joke, Percy."

When the duo turned to face the goddess of love again, she was gone and the door was shut. Percy ran over to the door and slammed his fists onto it. Nico continued to explore the vast and romantic room as his friend attempted to open the sealed door.

Eventually, after long minutes of waiting, Nico sat down on the bed and watching Percy continue to beat his fists black and blue. He sighed. "It's useless."

Percy glared at the door, wishing he had the power to communicate with metal, before he sat down next to his younger friend. "Now what?" he sighed.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. The only way we get out of here is to do with Aphrodite wants us to do."

"Yeah, but - " Percy began.

Nico cut him off. "I'm not objecting. How about you?"

Percy stared at him as if he'd turned into Cerberus. "Are you serious?"

Nico shrugged. "Why not?"

Percy inhaled a deep breath, still gazing at Nico. "I thought... I thought you liked girls?"

"Well, I don't."

"Since when?"

"Since forever," Nico explained. "Do you have a problem with it?" he added, angry beginning to flare in him.

Percy shook his head rapidly. "No. No! It's just... you've never shown any interest in..."

"Guys?" Nico finished. "That's because I've only had my eye on one since I was ten."

Percy felt his heart clench. That was about the time he met Nico and introduced him to all the campers. What if he liked one of the Hermes guys or maybe even that Athenian boy who had given him an entire lecture on Greek history?

"Really? Who?" Percy whispered.

Nico smiled. "You."

Percy froze for a moment before he realized Nico's cold lips were placed over his. Percy blinked, tentatively kissing back. Nico smiled into the kiss, his hand sliding up Percy's neck and clenching his long, dark brown hair. Percy moaned in delight and they both fell back to the bed, panting. Nico pulled away, staring at Percy before kissing him again, Percy's lips sucking onto his own and holding them captive in his mouth.

Percy rolled them over so he was on top as he began to strip both himself and Nico of their irritating camp clothes. Soon enough, they were both naked. Nico moaned at the welcoming sight of Percy, clutching his smooth hips as they bucked together.

"Are you sure?" Percy murmured against his lips out of common courtesy. Nico nodded speechlessly, watching as Percy sank down to prepare himself. Nico suddenly grabbed Percy's hand that was about to make his prick moist, pulling it away.

"Let me," he whispered. Percy nodded, settling back on the bed. Nico leaned forward, teasing the tip of Percy's cock before enveloping it entirely with his small mouth. As the tip hit the back of his throat, Nico tried not to gag, moistening Percy. Percy moaned, throwing his head back as Nico deep-throated him, slightly tugging on his balls.

Just as Percy approached his climax, Nico pulled away. Percy understood, rolling over him again and lifting his knees slightly so he could look at Nico's hole. He bit his lip to hold back another sound of pleasure. Exchaning glances with Nico to make sure it was okay, Percy licked his lips and slowly entered the younger boy. Nico winced at first before nodding. Percy gently penetrated the fifteen-year-old before he began to thrust, causing Nico much pleasure.

With only a small warning to Percy, Nico came spurting out. Percy pulled Nico in for another kiss as he released inside him, and Nico panted. Kindly pulling himself out, Percy spooned Nico, gently kissing his neck and nibbling on his ears.

"That was...," Nico began.

"Unexpected?" Percy suggested.

"Amazing," Nico concluded, boosting Percy's ego up to the clouds.

"Thanks for the compliment," Percy laughed, and Nico blushed. Suddenly, his eye caught sight of something in the top right corner of the room.

"Oh, gods, do you think they're watching us?" he gasped.

Percy turned to see the camera before he glowered at it. "They better not be, or I swear to Zeus I will kick their asses." Nico decided to ignore the camera and kissed his partner again. Percy quickly responded, already beginning to become aroused.

In another room, Aphrodite's already-wide eyes grew even larger as she stared at the screen where the two teenagers were going at it like rabbits! The popcorn on her lap slipped and clattered to the ground as the goddess leaned forward in excitement when Nico topped Percy this time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you were somehow able to muck through all that. Though I am no longer happy with these old works, I do still appreciate feedback like comments. :) 3

See you next time! Hopefully, after I've improved these works.

 **\- xoxo Jo.**


End file.
